This project consists of three parts: 1) Assessment of efficiency of ophthalmic technicians, 2) assessment of the quality of care delivered by technicians, 3) acceptance of ophthalmic technicians by patients and physicians. The collection of data measuring task-times and the development of a computer simulation of the functioning of the Eye Clinic have already been completed. The computer's simulation has been partially validated with data relating to patient flow and utilization of personnel and facilities. Outputs for the models can be used to: develop staffing and task assignment recommendations for the VA and the professional practice of ophthalmology; provide guidance for the design of curricula for training ophthalmic technicians and ophthalmologists; help assess the impact of optimal utilization of technicians within clinical and private ophthalmology practice; and determine the differences in potential impacts between ophthalmic technicians and other forms of allied health manpower in ophthalmology. Secondly, 100 patient interviews have been completed with regard to satisfaction with care rendered by VA ophthalmology physicians and technicians. These data have already been computer-analyzed and are in the second stages, wherein patients are asked to rate different factors related to patient acceptance, and a questionnaire is being sent to physicians who work with technicians in the VA, as well as those who employ technicians in community practice. The quality of care delivery by technicians has been compared to that of residents and faculty through multiple examinations of the same patient. Eighty-five such examinations have been completed, with the objective to complete 500. The data are being subjected to computer analysis.